


Lost: Dog, Found: A Boyfriend

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, chanhun are bffs, for the sake of the story they live in a suburban area, just a little bit, let's also pretend same sex marriage is legal in Korea, the world needs more sekai fics, vivi goes missing and Jongin finds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Sehun didn't expect that the day Vivi went missing would eventually lead him to finding a new boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Lost: Dog, Found: A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I love sekai so I wanted to write this little fic in hopes that other sekaists will enjoy as well. I really feel like there isn't enough sekai fics on here, so I wanted to make a little contribution. I hope you all like this and think that it was a sweet little fic!!

“Vivi, I’m home!” Sehun announces with a raucous shut of the door. He slips off his shoes, carelessly tossing them to the side where his other pairs are all piled up. There’s no need to be a neat freak. He lives by himself and the only person who visits him the most is his best friend, Chanyeol, and he is already very aware of Sehun’s messiness. 

“Lazy bitch, can’t even come and greet me,” he then mutters to himself. It’s really hit or miss with his dog. Some days, Vivi will come bolting out from somewhere like a bat out of hell to greet his owner and other days, (let’s be real, it’s most days) Vivi is curled up somewhere sleeping. Vivi seems to only enthusiastically greet Sehun when he thinks he’s going to starve to death.

“Where are you, Vivi-yah?” Sehun calls out in a sing-song voice. He hangs up his coat and tosses his keys on the counter in his kitchen. Vivi isn’t all snuggled up on the couch like he sometimes is, so Sehun continues his search in his bedroom. When he finds that Vivi isn’t on his bed, on the dog bed he has in the corner, nor under the bed, his eyebrows begin to furrow. 

He must be outside then.

A few months ago, Sehun had installed a doggy door so Vivi could go outside. He had done it when he had gotten a new job and his work hours had changed. With commute time and various other factors that could affect his arrival time home, he figured Vivi would be thankful for the opportunity to go in and out as he pleases and to avoid Sehun coming home to a mess. 

He doesn’t stumble upon Vivi on his walk to his bedroom to the backyard, which makes him a little nervous. He prays that Vivi is just being the ultimate asshole and purposefully ignoring him, but when he pulls back the blinds on the glass door leading to the backyard, he doesn’t see the white puffball there either.

What he sees instead is a pile of dug up dirt and a hole that looks like it leads to under the fence. 

“No, oh, no. No, no, no.” Sehun instantly freezes like his veins were injected with ice.

“This cannot be happening.” Sehun rips open the door and runs over to the hole, discovering that it is fully dug out. He begins to panic. 

Vivi got out. He has no idea when he had gotten out and it could be hours since he did so. There’s no telling where he could be. Sehun’s hands shake as he pulls out his phone and presses the contact for his best friend.

“Yo, are you okay? You never call me.” The sound of Chanyeol’s voice calms Sehun the faintest bit in the midst of his panic.

“Hyung,” he whimpers out. Now, the tears are beginning to well up. Sehun can’t remember the last time he had cried, but with his dog currently missing, he thinks it’s worthy of a few tears.

“What’s wrong?” At the choked out word, Chanyeol’s voice goes from confused to concerned. “Are you crying?”

“Vivi’s missing. He dug a hole under the fence and got out.” Sehun tries his best not to butcher his words due to his wobbly voice. He hears Chanyeol gasp on the other end of the line.

“I’ll be right over, okay. Don’t worry, Sehunnie, we’ll find him.” Chanyeol’s voice is back to its soothing tone, though it’s easy to detect the worry still laced in the words. Sehun can only mumble out a pathetic ‘okay’ before he hangs up.

Just in case he is overreacting over nothing, Sehun goes about calling Vivi’s name and searching every nook and cranny inside. His house isn’t very big at all and he’s pretty sure his dog couldn’t have gone deaf in a day, so there is no way Vivi is just playing hide and seek or simply cannot hear him. Still, he searches his house fruitlessly until he hears knocking on his front door.

“We’ll find him,” coos Chanyeol once Sehun had opened the door for him. The younger is now currently his embrace, clinging onto his hyung as a fresh batch of tears appears.

Chanyeol tries to calm him down with rubbing soothing motions against his back. He knows that Vivi is easily one of the most important things in Sehun’s life. Hell, Toben is one of Chanyeol’s favorite things in the whole wide world, so if he was in Sehun’s shoes, he would probably be in this exact state. However, the past week has been rough on his best friend, so he’s in a more fragile state. This is basically the cherry on top of the worst sundae to ever exist to Sehun. 

Sehun can act like a badass all he wants, but Vivi is his ultimate weakness. With the dog missing, he is nothing more than a blubbering mess.

“Let’s go out and look for him, okay?” Chanyeol pulls the male away from him. His heart breaks at the sight of puffy red eyes and a snotty nose. It’s been an all too familiar sight this past week and he had wished he wouldn't see Sehun like this again. With a reassuring smile, he wipes away the tear tracks on Sehun’s cheeks.

“Okay.” 

Since they are already by the door, all Sehun has to do is slip on the first pair of shoes he sees and sling his coat back on. Thankfully, it isn’t too late out and the sun has not set yet. This will make it a million times easier to try and look for the missing dog. He prays that Vivi will come running up to them once they are out.

They spend about an hour or so calling for Vivi with no such luck at all. Once they had gone around the surrounding area of Sehun’s house, they then got into Chanyeol’s car to drive around more while calling Vivi’s name. People might have looked at them like they were crazy, but Sehun couldn’t care less. 

The only reason why they stop is because the sun is setting. Though Sehun didn’t want to stop looking, he knew that once it was night time it would be difficult to search for his dog via flashlight and streetlamps. Plus, Chanyeol was trying to coax him into going back since it was also nearing dinner time. 

“I’m making you eat whether you like it or not,” Chanyeol states right after Sehun claimed that he wasn’t hungry. Chanyeol knows that he’s too upset to eat, but it’s no good for Sehun to starve himself when like this. 

“I don’t want to,” mutters Sehun like the stubborn man he is. Still, he’s sitting at the table watching as Chanyeol roots around his fridge and cabinets for anything that’s of better nutritional value than instant noodles.

Chanyeol doesn’t comment, instead rolling his eyes, which Sehun can’t even see since Chanyeol’s back his facing him. He pulls out a few eggs so that he can mix into the vegetable fried rice that he is able to make with Sehun’s current ingredients. As he makes the food, Sehun brings out his laptop so that he can start making up lost poster signs.

“C’mon, eat.” Chanyeol places the steaming food in front of his best friend. It’s another scene that Chanyeol is sadly familiar with trying to coax Sehun into eating like he was a picky child. His breakup had really taken a toll on him, mentally and physically. Just when Sehun was starting to get over his ex and becoming like his old self again, the current Vivi situation has caused him to regress.

“What if he gets attacked by something?” Sehun asks instead of eating. “There’s foxes out there and shit. Vivi’s a small dog.” Sehun’s stomach curls at the thought of his precious puppy being mauled to death by a savage wild animal. He can’t even think about enjoying the wonderful food that Chanyeol had prepared while Vivi could be getting torn to shreds as they sit there.

“Stop that,” chastises Chanyeol. He taps the bowl he scooped the rice into. “Eat. I understand you are worried about Vivi, but you can’t go out looking for him if you’re out of energy from not eating.”

His words seem to reach Sehun’s ears and seep into his brain since he watches the younger slowly scoop up some rice to put into his mouth. Chanyeol follows his lead, eating his own portion of rice he saved for himself so Sehun wouldn’t feel awkward eating alone. 

They finish their meal in silence. To Chanyeol’s surprise, Sehun eats all the rice he had given him. He figures that it could be stress-induced eating, but at least he had eaten something good for him instead of junk food. He collects their bowls before filling up Sehun’s cup with more water.

“Do you feel a bit better now that you’ve eaten?” Chanyeol’s question is met with a small nod and a quiet ‘yes, thank you’. He tugs his best friend into a tight hug to show him his support. Vivi will come back safe and sound.

After Chanyeol leaves with a promise of continuing to help Sehun look for Vivi after work tomorrow, since it’s Thursday, Sehun continues to work on his poster, secretly thankful that a few days ago he had remembered to replace the ink in his printer. He offers a reward of 200,000 won if anyone finds him. He hopes that the promise of a money reward will motivate people. He wishes he could offer a bigger reward as motivation for someone to find his dog, but Sehun still has utilities to pay for.

When Sehun goes to bed, it’s obvious that he has difficulty falling asleep. His mind can’t stop conjuring up horrible, horrible images of what could happen to Vivi. He tries to distract himself instead by going on his phone, but just his luck, all his Instagram feed contains are pictures from the multiple puppy pages he follows. Eventually, he ends up passing out from pure exhaustion and worry.

In the morning, Sehun somehow doesn’t sleep through his alarm. He’s dead tired, but he pushes himself to get done with his morning routine as fast as he can. Once he’s done, he goes about to post a few of his flyers around his neighbor. On his way to work, he stops by a few local convenience stores and asks if he can pin up the posters. On his way home, he plans to stop by more places to hang up the rest.

During his lunch, Sehun spends his entire break calling all the local shelters and vets. Vivi is both chipped and collared, so he should have gotten a call if he was found and taken to a shelter or vet, but he hasn’t received any calls yet from an unfamiliar number. Though he gets no word of any place having his dog, he figures it’s good to let them know that he’s missing the Bichon Frise incase Vivi does turn up at one of those places.

Like Chanyeol had promised, after work, he comes back over to Sehun’s to help look around for Vivi. This time they manage to catch a few neighbors and ask them if they’ve seen Vivi around. They all have the same answer of no, they haven’t but they hope the two find Vivi soon. Sehun becomes discouraged with the lack of sightings, but thankfully Chanyeol keeps his spirits high with his encouraging words and positive attitude.

It’s now Saturday morning.

Sehun is thankful that he didn’t have to get up for work since last night he had a just as shitty sleep as he did the night before. However, though he is able to sleep in, Sehun’s phone goes off. Being startled awake, he at first thinks it’s his alarm since maybe he had gotten his days confused, but his sleepy brain then processes that it’s his call ringtone.

“Hello?” The number is unfamiliar. Normally, he lets it go straight to voicemail and if the call was actually of importance, a voicemail would be left. However, once he remembers about the posters with his number on them and all the places he called yesterday, he can’t help the glimmer of hope in his chest that this call is about Vivi.

“Um, hello, is this Oh Sehun?” an unfamiliar male voice asks. Sehun becomes a little bit more alert at hearing his name.

“Speaking?” 

“Hi, my name is Kim Jongin. I found your dog, Vivi.” 

Sehun’s mouth drops open at the male’s words. He briefly thinks about how this is such a life-like dream. His brain is still groggy, so it does take a bit longer to process the words and comprehend that this is actually real life.

“You found Vivi?” He says back in such a hopeful tone. He half expects the man to then laugh and say that it was a prank.

“Yup. I was out last night walking my dogs when I found him. Well, more like he found me. He just walked straight up to me! He almost gave me a heart attack, though, cause I thought he was a wild animal. But yeah, he seemed really friendly and his shots are all up to date, so I brought him home with me. I was gonna take him to the shelter when I got a hold of him, but that’s when I noticed his collar. I figured you would appreciate a call,” the guy rambles on.

By now, Sehun is fully awake and thrumming with happiness. Vivi was found! Alive and well! It’s like now he had chugged an entire energy drink. All tiredness is gone and he’s awake as he can be.

“Is it alright if I can come over and pick him up right now?” Sehun swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets up, brushing his messy bed head away from his face as he does so. It’s only a bit after 10 am. He figures the guy didn’t want to be rude and call so late at night or too early in the morning. Sehun understands. As long as the guy took good care of his precious baby in the meantime.

“Yeah, of course, but just a warning, our dogs really seem to like each other.” The guy, Jongin, laughs. Sehun’s eyebrows furrow at the guy’s sentence since Vivi isn’t the most social dog out there, but that’s the least of his concerns right now. He asks for the guy’s address, and soon he is dressed and ready to go.

Jongin lives almost 10 minutes away which causes Sehun to wonder how Vivi managed to get so far. He thinks about all the things that could have happened in the past few days, but he shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts since they no longer matter. This Jongin guy found his dog alive and that’s all that matters.

Sehun pulls into the driveway that his phone chimes is the destination he’s looking for. His veins are surging with the excitement of being reunited with his missing puppy as he knocks loudly on the guy’s door.

“Hello, you must be Sehun,” says the guy he assumes is Jongin after he opens the door. Sehun’s mouth almost forgets how to pronounce words once he sees the guy. From how he sounded on the phone, he was expecting this Jongin guy to be young, but not as young looking as in they could be very close in age young. And holy hell, Sehun has never seen such an attractive man before.

Before him stands is what he thinks is a Greek god instead of a random guy that stumbled upon his dog. Sehun first notices the golden skin. His face is the next thing he notices along with the plumpest damn lips Sehun has ever seen, soft, yet striking eyes, and a wonderfully defined jaw. A quick glance down reveals that the guy is wearing gray sweatpants, and Sehun, being the ranging gay he is, mentally gulps before his eyes shoot back up to meet those kind brown eyes.

“Yes, and you must be Jongin?” Sehun prides himself in not managing to stutter while in the presence of such a beautiful man.

“Yup, that’s me. Come on in.” Jongin steps aside and motions the other in. Sehun follows, taking off his shoes and neatly placing them on the shoe rack. As he does this, he suddenly hears a skittering of claws clicking against the floor.

“Vivi!” Sehun cries in relief when his fluffy white dog comes into view. There are three other dogs in the mix, but his eyes are all on Vivi as his dog races up to him. He scoops him up into his arms.

“You little shit, getting out like that,” he chastises the dog after he had pressed his entire face into his fur. “I never thought you would do something like that, but I stand corrected.” He then turns to face Jongin who is standing there watching the reunion with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you so much for finding him,” he says sincerely, bowing deeply to Jongin to show his appreciation. He rises back up, then rocking Vivi as if he is an actual baby.

“There’s no need to thank me like I said, he found us.” Jongin squats down to pat his own dogs that are dancing around Sehun’s feet, trying to get a sniff at the newcomer. 

When Vivi sees that the dogs are getting attention from Jongin, he starts wiggling in Sehun’s hold so much that he has no choice but to set him down. His dog, the traitor he is, joins the small group of dogs as they receive tickles and head rubs from Jongin. Sehun’s mouth hangs open in astonishment. 

“You seriously love him more than me now? Okay, I’ll leave you here then,” mutters Sehun stubbornly at his dog. As if Vivi understood him, he wanders back over to his owner.

“Like I said, he really gets along with my babies.” Jongin laughs, gazing down affectionately at his, from what Sehun can tell, poodles. 

“I’m just so happy he’s alive. I was so worried. There are so many wild animals out there and he wouldn’t have stood a chance against them. I don’t know what I would do without him. The past week has been hell for me. My boyfriend broke up with me and he’s been my little emotional support animal through it all.” 

Sehun freezes in horror once he processes what he just said. He really overshared to a total stranger about his failed love life, his homosexual love life for that matter. Korea still hasn’t caught up with the current times yet and homosexuality is still a no-no to many people, even though gay marriage was legalized two years ago. This guy could easily be a homophobe and that wouldn’t be any good. Sehun mentally prepares for the onslaught of harsh words and looks of pure disgust, but instead, the guy’s face morphs into a sympathetic smile.

“I understand,” he says softly. “Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah have helped me through my fair share of break ups as well. Animals are great, they really are. They made me feel so much better when I was at such a low point.” 

“Vivi’s helped me, but it’s still rough.” Sehun sighs, thinking back to the night where his boyfriend broke his heart and left Sehun all alone to pick up the pieces. He thanks all the gods out there that he had Chanyeol to also mend some pieces, but it’s still a work in progress. It will be for a while. They’ve been together for over a year, and the breakup was ugly.

“You’ll get better, I promise.” Jongin then grins, shiny teeth on full display. His smile makes Sehun want to ask for his hand in marriage right then and there, but that would be 100% awkward. He doesn’t even know if the man is gay anyways.

“I should be taking Vivi home, though it looks like he didn’t miss it anyway.” Sehun looks over to where the four dogs are wrestling around with each other. It still blows his mind that Vivi is so comfortable with them, and it even hurts a bit thinking about breaking them up. Even with Toben Vivi didn’t play with him as much as he’s playing with these dogs now.

“I’m glad Vivi is alright. I checked him over when I found him and didn’t spot any wounds or anything, but I would still recommend going to the vet just in case.”

“I will.” Sehun is about to scoop up Vivi when he remembers about the money in his pocket. “Oh, here’s the reward. I put one on the lost posters I made, and you found him, so here. Thank you again for finding Vivi.” He reaches into his pocket to pull out the bills when Jongin waves his hand at him in protest.

“I don’t want the money.”

“You don’t? Sehun asks dumbly. Who the hell is crazy enough to pass up the opportunity to take some money?

“It’s fine, I promise.” Jongin smiles at him again and Sehun can feel his knees go weak at the sight.

“Please, let me repay you back some way,” Sehun offers. He mentally thinks about how a romantic dinner date would be a great way to repay the guy, but he dismisses the thought since, once again, Jongin could be straight.

“Hmm.” Jongin takes a few seconds to ponder before his face lights up like he has the greatest idea ever. “How about doggy playdates?”

“Huh?” Out of everything, Sehun wasn’t expecting that one, but he’ll take it.

“Like I said, our dogs really like each other. It would be a shame if they never saw each other again.” Jongin looks heartbroken at the thought of separating the dogs and Sehun never wants to see that pout on his face again. Okay, maybe he does because it’s so fricken cute. 

“That works for me.” Sehun scoops up Vivi again, who wiggles in protest. Sadly, it’s time to go home now. He heads to the front door to slip his shoes back on, Jongin trailing behind him.

“You have my number now, text or call me when you wanna come back here or vice versa.” 

“I will.” With another thank you to Jongin and an exchange of goodbyes, Sehun is heading back home with his precious Vivi sitting in the front seat. As soon as he is back inside his house, Sehun is calling Chanyeol to tell him the good news about Vivi being found and about the hottest guy he’s ever seen.

Two days later, Sehun calls Jongin and asks to arrange a doggy playdate. Over the past two days, Vivi seemed to be mopping about like he fell into some sort of doggy depression. He thinks that his dog misses his new friends, so he asks if this coming weekend Jongin would be interested in bringing his dogs over to play. Thankfully, he agrees. 

That Friday night, Sehun cleans his house to the point where not a speck of dust can be seen. No matter if Jongin is interested in guys or not, Sehun still wants to make a good impression on the guy. He even restocks some snacks and beers for them so Sehun won’t seem like such a shitty host. 

Jongin comes over at 2 pm on Saturday. When Sehun opens the door and Vivi spots the dogs, he begins to bark in excitement. As soon as the dogs are off their leashes, they are off playing in some other part of the house in a flash. Sehun and Jongin laugh, enjoying how their dogs get along so well.

“Come in.” Sehun motions to the living room where they can sit and relax. Though he was incredibly nervous before Jongin came over, now he feels at ease. He feels like he’s known Jongin for years and is already comfortable with him. He takes that as a good thing because now he can’t be a bumbling, awkward mess. 

Needless to say, the hours Jongin spent staying over at Sehun’s felt like seconds.

Once Jongin entered his house, Sehun had offered him refreshments as any good host does. Jongin had accepted the offer, and from there, they just sat on the couch talking about anything and everything. Just in those few hours they had learned so much about each other and found out they actually have a bunch of things in common.

Sehun was most surprised that Jongin is also interested in dance and is actually a dancer. Sehun loves to dance, but he mostly did is a kid/ teenager where he didn’t have to work his ass off every day to pay for bills and food. Jongin had told him all about the dance studio he works at and he even suggested that Sehun check it out one day while he’s instructing. Happily, Sehun had agreed.

He also found out that Jongin is bi. He had shyly admitted that his last relationship was with a girl, but they had broken up due to mutual lost feelings. He had said from there he has just been sorta fooling around. Though he had implied he currently isn’t looking for a relationship, Sehun couldn’t help the bubbly feeling in his chest at the thought of maybe having a chance with Jongin.

Jongin only noticed how long he stayed until he looked out the window and saw the sky turning pink. Sehun had offered to make him dinner, but Jongin didn’t want to overstay his welcome and told Sehun he had leftovers he had to eat before they went bad. Little did Sehun know that Jongin wanted nothing more than to stay, but he did not want to seem too desperate and annoying.

The doggy playdates only continued from there. At first, they would call every other week and ask the other if they could arrange a playdate. They only had them on the weekends, and after a few hours, the other would go home. Jongin and Sehun texted in between the playdates, but they only saw each other a few times a month.

Before they knew it, the playdates were becoming more and more frequent and Jongin and Sehun were seeing a lot more of each other, thus also becoming increasingly closer.

“I am so tired,” huffs Sehun as he cuddles up to Jongin on his couch. Jongin laughs softly, running a hand through the other’s hair before he picks up the remote to search for anything that is interesting to both of them.

Despite Sehun’s words, he still willingly came over to Jongin’s when the other asked if he wanted to. It’s currently a Wednesday, but somewhere in the three months since they first met, the doggy playdates have become a ‘whenever’ sort of thing. Both of them don’t want to admit that at this rate, the dogs aren’t the only ones benefiting from seeing each other. It just feels natural now that when one goes to the other’s house, their furry best friend/s come along with. Besides, Monggu, Jjanggu, Jjangah, and Vivi haven’t grown tired of each other and still love playing together. 

“You could have stayed home instead of coming here. You know I wouldn’t have minded,” Jongin says softy. He loves Sehun’s company, but he also doesn’t want the other to risk his own sleep just for him. Without proper sleep, your health also becomes at risk. Jongin doesn’t want Sehun to get sick.

“I know, but I like spending time with you.” Sehun’s words are a bit muffled since he presses his face into Jongin’s arm. He then rubs his face into the sweatshirt covered arm like a cat would. 

Jongin secretly basks in the attention that Sehun gives him. He knows that, just like him, Sehun is a naturally affectionate person. When they discovered that they’re both touchy people, there has been a vast increase of hugs, random touches, and cuddling. Deep down, it hurts Jongin that Sehun probably does this with everyone and not just him. He has to admit that he has come to develop feelings for Sehun and he wishes that all this affection was just for him.

“You’re gonna fall asleep. I saw how much you were yawning before you even sat down.” Jongin lightly squeezes Sehun’s thigh. He really can’t move his left arm much since Sehun’s arms are wrapped around it like a koala, so his hand is currently resting against the other’s thigh.

“‘M not,” comes the words Jongin expected him to say. If Sehun wasn’t so damn tired and mentally drained currently, he would be a blushing mess at the feeling of Jongin’s hand gripping his thigh. What a shame, though, that he’s only doing it jokingly. 

“How about this?” Instead of going back and forth, Jongin drops the topic altogether. Sehun hums in agreement at Jongin’s choice of what to watch, which is The Secret Life of Pets. It’s a kid’s movie, so it won’t take much brainpower to understand it and follow along. Besides, Jongin knows he’s going to be right. The same thing happened a few weeks ago with Sehun insisting he wouldn’t fall asleep, and then in the next minute, he was out like a light.

Sure enough, not even 45 minutes into the movie, Jongin hears a snore. Peering down, he finds Sehun’s eyes peacefully shut with his lips parted slightly. Oh, how Jongin wishes he could feel those lips against his own. For now, he takes secret glances at the pink lips and prays that one day he’ll get to experience the feeling of them on his own. 

Everything changes the day Jongin kisses him.

Well… backtrack... A lot of things have changed since Sehun met Jongin.

For starters, Sehun has become increasingly happier. 

Sehun has Jongin and Chanyeol to give all his thanks to for helping him get over his stupid ex. One night he had told Jongin about the guy, and from there, Jongin had promised to help him forget all about that ‘gremlin’. When he had told Chanyeol all about Jongin’s words, he had laughed and said he already loved the guy.

Though Sehun and Jongin had recently become friends, Jongin was already being introduced to Chanyeol not even a full month after the first meeting. Sehun wasn’t surprised at all that they instantly hit it off, but you’re inhuman if you don’t get along with Chanyeol. 

Admittedly, he was worried that they might have gotten along together a little too well, but Chanyeol being the best friend he is, had picked up on Sehun’s indifference. He had told him not to worry since it was obvious that Sehun had feelings for Jongin, plus Chanyeol has been eyeing up Toben’s groomer, Baekhyun.

With the amount of time he was beginning to spend with Jongin, he had no time to dwell on the past. His days were spent learning everything about Kim Jongin. They would spend hours talking back and forth about tv shows, movies, music, etc, that they want to show the other as well. There’s been no such thing as a dull moment with them.

Sehun had also gotten back into dancing. Though Sehun agreed to go to one, he was hesitant to go to a class since it had been so long since he last danced for real. Jongin eventually got him to go when he told him he was teaching a beginner’s class. Sehun was fake offended, but Jongin had pouted and begged him to come. If he hated it that much, he promised to never bother him over going to another dance class ever again. 

Of course, there were many more dance classes to come after the initial one. It was a rough start since it had been so long, but Jongin was quick to help Sehun relearn proper stretches and techniques. Sehun felt like a part of him was put back together when he began to dance again, and he had Jongin to thank for it.

However, the most important change occurs when Jongin kisses him five months later after they first became friends. 

A few days ago, Jongin mentioned how on Friday it would Monggu’s birthday. He had said it as more of a random afterthought, but Sehun remembered the words. On his way back home from work, he had stopped at a pet store to pick up a brand new rope chew toy and a paw print shaped cookie with dog safe icing on it. He then went home to change and pick up Vivi, who sniffed out the treat and was very disappointed when Sehun told him it wasn’t for him, even though he got a treat from the pet store as well.

“Hey,” Jongin greets him as usual when he opens the door for Sehun and Vivi. His blinding smile is ever present on his face and it never fails to make Sehun smile in return.

“Hey.” Sehun hugs Jongin after letting Vivi go and taking off his shoes. He then gives the three dogs running around him a few quick pets before they are off to go play somewhere with Vivi. 

“You hungry? I ordered some fried chicken and thought you would want a few pieces.” Sehun follows Jongin into the living room where there is a bucket of untouched fried chicken on top of the table.

“I would love some.” It has become an occurrence for one to wait before eating until the other showed up. Even if the other happened to eat before coming over, there would still be offerings of food, and most of the time it would be accepted without protest. There have also been instances where one has come over in the middle of the other making a home cooked meal.

Jongin was the first one out of them to cook a homemade meal. Half the time Sehun would eat at Jongin’s house would either be leftovers or take out, but one night he had come over in the middle of Jongin cooking. He had said his one friend, Kyungsoo, had given him a spicy braised chicken recipe that he thought Jongin would love. Jongin had decided what better way to check out the recipe was to make some for himself and Sehun. It had been delicious, much like the other parts of the leftovers that Jongin had. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Sehun is startled when he feels a lump in his back pocket when he attempts to sit down. He had forgotten he placed the dog toy in his pocket when he came inside.

“Monggu-yah!” He calls out, pulling the toy from his pocket.

“Is that a birthday present for my dog?” Jongin laughs, watching Sehun swing the rope around a bit. 

At the call of his name, the poodle runs over to Sehun. Naturally, the other three dogs follow his lead in coming over to the couch. The poodle jumps up at Sehun, noticing the toy in his hand. When Sehun tells him to sit, he obediently listens. Cooing, Sehun gives him the rope toy. Immediately, Monggu runs off with Jjanggu, Jjangah, and Vivi trying to steal the rope from him.

“I also got him a cookie, but I guess that can be for dessert.” Sehun pulls out the tiny paper bag that he had stuffed into his jacket pocket. He hopes that he didn’t somehow break it or that the icing melted because of his body heat. Though, he’s pretty sure the dog wouldn’t mind if either of the two happened.

“Why are you staring at me, you weirdo?” Sehun then giggles at the sight of Jongin simply watching him, obvious heart eyes on full display. When Sehun sees the look of pure affection in the other’s eyes, he’s hit with the fact that Jongin might actually mutual feelings for him. He’s not sure when this came about, but it’s quite clear now.

“Cause I like you, so much,” Jongin finally admits, blushing at his own words while looking away. He has already prepared for the rejection that could come, but by now Jongin is certain of his feelings. If he’s correct, then Sehun feels the exact same way towards him.

“Oh, whatcha gonna do about that, kiss me?” Sehun asks back cockily, trying to mess with Jongin. He couldn’t miss him staring at his lips almost this entire time. Jongin flushes the words. He’s always been the one to get easily flustered out of the two of them.

“Maybe.” Sehun is startled at the sudden flip of personality. A second ago, Jongin was tomato red and refusing to meet Sehun’s eyes. Now, he’s a whole new person who has fire in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Okay, two can play at this game.

“Come and get it then.” Sehun taps his lips in an invitation, also giving the other a cocky smirk. He watches Jongin’s eyes follow his index finger before shooting back up to meet his eyes.

It all happens in a second with Jongin taking the lead and pulling Sehun towards him. Lips, after months of pining for the feeling of the other’s, finally get to meet each other. They’re back to being soft and sappy marshmallows with how gently they move their lips against each others. They take all the time in the world to memorize the feeling of the other’s lips and taste. Eventually, they break apart, both of them flushed from the lack of breath and the whole kiss in general.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages but was too scared to do it, but I buy a gift for your dog and suddenly you’re all over me?” jokes Sehun. He’s radiating pure joy right now. Their first kiss was everything he expected and it was absolutely perfect.

“None of my boyfriends or girlfriends have ever done that before,” confesses Jongin, back to being meek. One could say that Sehun had imagined the smirk on Jongin’s face and the determined eyes. “I was just so overwhelmed with emotion that all I wanted to do was kiss you.”

“Well, good thing you did. When are the others’ birthdays? Can I get more kisses if I bring them presents as well?” 

“Shut up, I was so scared for a second you were going to reject me.” Jongin playfully shoves Sehun, who only laughs and sends him a beaming smile back. His cheeks have to be hurting by now with how much he is smiling right now.

“Reject you? I’ve liked you for months now!” At Sehun’s admission, Jongin’s eyes go as wide as an owl’s.

“Seriously? I’ve liked you for months, too!”

“Well, I guess we’re both dumbasses for never noticing.” Sehun has to admit that this is probably the most Sehun thing he has ever done. In the end, it doesn’t matter anymore. The truth is finally out.

“We have a lot of kissing to make up for,” Jongin says suggestively. And back is the confident Kim Jongin! Sehun has to admit that he is really liking this side of the male.

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Sehun tilts his head to the side as if he is a confused puppy. 

“Yup, lots of kissing.”

“Well, who am I to argue that?” Sehun leans forward, cupping Jongin’s cheeks to bring him in for another kiss.

They kiss for minutes, only stopping to take quick breaths so they don’t get too lightheaded. They only stop when Jongin suddenly gasps and pulls away. Sehun freezes, thinking he had done something wrong since by now, there has been a little bit of groping going on, but Jongin only points to the forgotten food sitting right in front of them. Sehun can’t help but laugh at the chicken as he gets up to grab drinks for the two of them, secretly brushing his lips in disbelief when he’s out of Jongin’s sight.

Jongin whines that the food is now cold, but they both still eat it. They both share sly glances at each other like they’re shy school girls. At some point, Sehun leans over to place a peck on Jongin’s cheek. He pouts at the grease that is now on his skin, but he still becomes flustered at the action. At the sight of the pout, Sehun can’t hold himself back when he places another kiss on his lips. That seems to fluster him further since he lightly pushes Sehun and mumbles at him to finish eating. Sehun’s heart is singing. This is the happiest he has felt in months. 

After they finish the food, to no one’s surprise, there is another make-out session. Their mouths both hurt and are bruised and slick with each other’s spit by now, but they both can’t help it. After months of them being oblivious idiots, Jongin is right, they have a lot of kissing to make up for all the lost time.

Eventually, they stop again to give Monggu his cookie that Sehun bought. Before he gives him the cookie, he and Jongin sing him happy birthday. Though the poodle has no idea what is being said, he, and the others, still dance around since they can feel the excitement from the two humans. They cheer as Monggu chomps down happily on his birthday cookie. 

It seems like tonight has been a great night for all of them.

Since that night, it has been established that Jongin and Sehun are now dating. When they each told their friends, Jongin to Kyungsoo and Sehun to Chanyeol, they had both said the same thing of “about damn time”. When they told each other what their friend has said, they had burst out laughing. They really were pining fools. 

About a week or so after their first kiss, Sehun suggests they go out on a date. Jongin protests and says he is perfectly fine with chilling at home like they usually do with the dogs, but Sehun insists they have a ‘real’ date. Jongin caves, and by next weekend, they are heading to a quaint little restaurant where they specialize in making your average comfort food.

Chanyeol had brought him here one day years ago after a night of heavy drinking. He claimed that their food was a hangover cure. While his meal had made Sehun feel better, it was also delicious. The atmosphere when they had gone was homey and very relaxing. It’s been a few months since he had last gone, so he hopes that it’s just the same when Jongin and he arrive.

Thankfully, the restaurant hadn’t somehow changed since the last time Sehun went. They enjoy their dinner in the peacefulness of the restaurant, even sharing a dessert like the cliche couple they are turning into. After they finally decide to leave the restaurant nearly two hours later, they walk around a bit, hand in hand. They do nothing special except for simply enjoying spending time with the other before they head back to Jongin’s house.

“Thank you for dragging me out. I really enjoyed it.” Jongin says, left hand playing with Sehun’s fingers on the hand that is resting on his thigh.

“I sure hope you enjoyed it, considering how much food you ate.” Sehun laughs, but he secretly preens at his brilliant date idea. He knows he didn’t have to take Jongin to some high class, expensive restaurant in order to woo him more. Sehun thinks that the hole in the wall place did a better job at satisfying Jongin than any 5 star restaurant could ever.

“Stop, you weren’t lying when you said the food was amazing,” whines Jongin, though he knows Sehun doesn’t mind how much he ate. In fact, Sehun had eaten as much as him. Both their stomachs are pleasantly filled.

“Thank Chanyeol hyung for taking me there, but I’m really glad you liked it.” Sehun squeezes Jongin’s thigh.

Entering back at Jongin’s home, they are greeted by four dogs. At this rate, Sehun and Vivi spend more time at Jongin’s than at their own house, but Jongin doesn’t mind Sehun’s company, and Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah are always ecstatic to play with Vivi once he comes over. Sehun is sure Vivi enjoys having playmates since he must be so bored without Sehun home and some days he’s too tired he can’t even think about playing with the poor dog.

It’s not a surprise that as soon as the door is shut, Jongin is pressed up against the door courtesy of Sehun. Jongin melts, and when Sehun releases his lips from his, Jongin has a dopey grin on his face. He stares into Sehun’s eyes that are swimming with affection. Their moment is only broken when they hear a yip.

“Yah, Jjangah! You’re acting like I’ve never given you attention before!” Jongin slips away from Sehun’s hold to bend down and greet the dogs. Of course it was incredibly selfish of him not to greet them first and instead be pinned against the door by his hot ass boyfriend! What a terrible person Jongin is!

“They’re like babies. Can’t even give you a moment of peace.” Sehun isn’t annoyed at the dogs at all for interrupting them. He also crouches down to give the dogs attention as well. He scoops up Vivi and Jjanggu into his arms before he heads to the couch and plops onto it with the pups still cradled in his arms. 

Jongin follows his lead, picking up Jjangah and Monggu to join Sehun on the couch. He cuddles up against Sehun’s side, head pillowed into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. The dogs also make themselves comfortable, climbing over the two as they attempt to find the most comfortable spot. Vivi settles on Sehun’s lap with Jjangah in Jongin’s while the other two cuddle up next to each other on the other side of Jongin. Like any other night, Jongin picks up the remote to search for something to watch.

All in all, Sehun thinks it was a perfect first date. 

Epilogue: 3 years later~

Sehun flicks off the light and shuts the door to the bathroom. He had gotten an ear full of protesting whines from his boyfriend when he untangled himself from the male, but with the amount of green tea he had drunk at dinner, he really needed to go.

“Get up before I sit on you.” Sehun playfully rolls his eyes at Jongin’s posture. He’s now sprawled out along the entire couch, taking up Sehun’s previous spot. The dogs have also rearranged their positions with Monggu now settled on Jongin’s chest, Jjanggu between his legs, Jjangah and Vivi now curled up along his side.

“Sorry, the council and I have voted. We will not allow you to sit back down.” Jongin pets the poodle peacefully curled up on his chest. He sends his boyfriend a nose scrunch in mock teasing. 

“What if I bribe the council with treats?” Sehun begins to head to the kitchen where Jongin stores the dog treats in an adorable ceramic container. At hearing the word treats, the dogs hop off the couch to follow Sehun. He throws a smirk over his shoulder at Jongin who is now sitting up and laughing at the dogs.

“Oh, great council members, please let me sit back down on the couch,” Sehun begs the dogs in a baby voice. They only care about the treats now, and when Sehun hands each of them one, he gives them a head/ neck scratch. 

His hand pauses once he gets to Vivi. His eyebrows furrow at the feeling of something tickling his fingertips. It kinda feels like paper? But there is nothing on Vivi’s collar except for his tags. That’s so weird.

“C’mere, Vivi-yah.” Sehun crouches down to get a better view of Vivi’s collar even though his dog tries to run away. He tilts his head in confusion when he spots a piece of paper tucked into the collar. He slowly pulls it out, opening it with great confusion.

All confusion vanishes when he reads the four simple words written on the paper in Jongin’s handwriting that is surrounded by hearts in multiple colors.

‘Will you marry me?’

Tears of joy instantly begin to well in Sehun’s eyes. He looks up from the paper to see the man he has come to love kneeling before him, black velvet box at Sehun’s eye level. 

“You motherfucker,” Sehun chokes out in a happy sob. Though Jongin is already grinning from ear to ear, his smile seems to become impossibly wider and brighter. Sehun has yet to discover how Jongin managed to harness the sun’s rays into his smile, even after years of dating him.

“Not the response I was expecting.” He’s still on one knee, holding the box up so Sehun can clearly see the ring sat inside. This is real. This is really happening, oh my god. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Sehun aggressively wipes the tears from his eyes. Though they are tears of joy, he still doesn’t want to look like that much of a mess.

“Yeah?” Jongin asks softly, knee walking over to his very soon to be fiancé. He places the box on the tile floor so he can cup Sehun’s cheeks, brushing away a new tear that slips down his cheek.

“Yeah,” Sehun replies, staring back into his eyes. There is so much love flowing between them that Jongin almost wants to burst from it.

He breaks eye contact only so that he can pick the box back up. He takes out the black stainless steel ring with diamonds lining the center so he can pick up Sehun’s left hand. He places delicate kisses to the tips of each finger before sliding on the band.

Sehun stares down at the ring now sitting snugly around his ring finger in complete awe. He tilts his hand, the diamonds catching the artificial kitchen lights. It’s absolutely beautiful. Sehun has never seen a more beautiful sight than his ringed finger with his fiancé (holy shit… he can’t believe he can actually say that now) smiling at him like he’s the most precious thing in this world.

“I love you.” Sehun lunges at Jongin, knocking him over with the force of his hug. They lay on the floor of the kitchen, giggling as the dogs swarm them with kisses. Sehun claims Jongin’s lips in one of the most passionate kisses they have ever shared. Both pour as much love as they can into the kiss to show how much they mean to each other.

“Bedroom?” Sehun asks breathlessly once he pulls away. Jongin stares up at him, eyes blown wide now in lust. 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, fiancé.” Sehun helps pull Jongin up from the floor while also taking a second to apologize for knocking him over onto the hard flooring. Jongin shushes him with a bruising kiss that leaves Sehun dizzy again. 

“Shut up and let’s celebrate, fiancé.” Jongin takes the lead of dragging Sehun up the stairs. Sadly, the dogs are locked out, but it is for the best.

When Vivi went missing those three years ago, Sehun thought the worst thing that could ever happen was never finding Vivi again. Instead, he got the best, and most unexpected, thing that could have happened.

A future husband.


End file.
